


Dope and Diamonds

by justabore



Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M, melancholy for no good reason
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Kudos: 5





	Dope and Diamonds

“你从没想过离开纽约吗？”

麦克被他盯着，连根眉毛都不会打个颤：“我的意思是明纳已经死透了。” _你不需要再执着于此。_

“别这么说话。”和麦克在一起的时候，莱昂诺的病很少发作。因为麦克才是他们两个中留下半句话不说出口的人。莱昂诺想说什么就说什么，软懦的社交礼仪在他的房子里屁都不是。

但是不，他从没想过离开纽约，即便这里有最糟糕的风雪天气，而呵气会让他的喉咙作痒，咳嗽的频率高过发病。这里还有他喜欢的馄饨餐馆，那种意大利第一代移民的家庭小馆遍布北美洲大陆，很容易被替代。没有的是他必须继续的调查和必须追随的人，那倒是不可替代，也不在这里。

他并不在自己的房子里。他的公寓在一百一十多街，而这是翠贝卡，麦克的家。麦克像他上下层的独立艺术家邻居一样在将近两千平尺的开间里过日子，墙边堆满了裱好的画和再生塑料装置品，唯一隔开的小房间里堆着更多的画和剪报未及装裱或整理。他们需要在地毯上席地而坐，面对着落地窗外漫天星辉和一街之隔的灯火吃饭做爱。麦克告诉他没人在看，没人在意。 _这里是翠贝卡。_

难道他就没想过离开纽约？

麦克抽着烟，打火的声音完全不对头，但他才不管莱昂诺是不是已经如坐针毡：“永远不可能。”

除了开车送麦克去剧院，莱昂诺很少到中城去。他有点害怕那些点着一圈灯泡的大招牌，它们悬浮在半空中的样子总有点超物理。上面无非是些《李尔王》式的模仿血迹写成的标题，音乐剧版、女性版、黑人版、全男班版、变性人版……这些剧情莱昂诺早已借由工作司空见惯——不是小女儿衣锦还乡不离不弃的部分，而是白人老头子抛妻弃子又悔不当初的那半。

麦克演的并不是这种东西。每年百老汇，算上外百老汇吧，总会有那么一部出格得足够适度的作品出风头。过去的五年里，麦克演了三部这样的戏。然后他去演了一个电影演员的卡佛戏剧里的配角，那部戏似乎很平庸，但好在主演在预演末场挥枪自戕的余响盖过了一切。那是在他遇到莱昂诺以前。 _当然，酬劳照付。_

麦克眼下在演的《女武神》把歌剧放在1950年代，于是遥远的神话变成了关于奸淫、乱伦和少许纵火的情节剧。麦克邀请莱昂诺去看其中一次不带妆彩排，莱昂诺层出不穷的“小插曲”使得他不得不提前离场，在苹果蜂里抱着啤酒和圣代等了三个小时。麦克进来时，邻桌女孩们正对刚结束的电影里差劲幽默感的问题讨论得火热。

“如果你非得对所有事情都发表点意见的话，”麦克在大塞车中忍不住再次提起下午的尴尬情境，随后又把下半句话吞了下去。

“吞东西的大窟窿！”莱昂诺尖声道，换了只手吊在方向盘上，这会的发作甚至令他隐隐惬意，“或许你该想想离开纽约。”

“耶稣他妈的基督。”麦克紧紧地抱起手臂，在放倒的座椅里蜷起来。但莱昂诺知道他听到了他的烂笑话。

他们拐下八大道，在红绿灯前停了一会，莱昂诺问麦克带没带ID。后者把手捂在眼睛上，告诉他最好没有忘带驾照。

“但我想用你的。”莱昂诺在酒铺前的禁停区拉起手刹。

他俩长得有点像，尤其加点灯光和酒精的时候，驾照上的照片更是见鬼地相似。住在翠贝卡的公寓里，莱昂诺担心的不是被人看到他们亲热，而是有人看到之后会报警举报双胞胎乱伦。麦克不可置信地瞧着他，但他说得千真万确，脑子里那位长租客还叫他把他 _按在镜子上干_ 。

麦克闲着的那只手塞了张卡片过来：“金，还有伏特加。”

麦克并非酒鬼。尽管他看上去太符合容易对什么东西成瘾——容易对什么东西都成瘾——的侧写画像，但他对烟酒药片的兴趣都只是潮涨潮落，甚至很快就会喝醉。

他的精神想要一切毁灭，而身体说早点睡。就这么维持下去。而唯一令他上瘾的东西， _任何剂量的真言_ ，莱昂诺就是用这玩意做成的。

这世界上也有属于麦克的真实。灯箱落低大幕拉起，舞台上的就是麦克的真实。他可以张开手臂而不触碰 _他者_ ，跳上桌子高唱赞歌，做个圣徒就像他原本就是的那样。精美编纂的讥诮话是他的玫瑰瓣，一片片裹住他空无一物的花心。

肌肉不可逆转的伤痛和嗓子里着的火才让他感到真正活过，而莱昂诺需要的只是他不要在午夜离开。提前走掉的人总觉得自己足够轻手轻脚，但莱昂诺试过在凌晨三四点钟醒来，那滋味实在很糟糕。

他倒是不必担心麦克离开他的 _生活_ 。除非掐着他的脖子让两个人都筋疲力尽，麦克不会离开任何人的生活。人在对已逝的惋惜中总会负隅顽抗，麦克的方式就是背对而立，任他的时间飞速超过他，自己将自己流逝。他像一座不断风化的石像，眼窝只留下模糊的凹陷，砂子不断扑到莱昂诺身上，然后飞去。

他们大概没法离开纽约，莱昂诺 _想_ 。


End file.
